


A New Role

by monophobian



Series: AU Yeah August [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: TAs become people over summer and Aeris isn't quite sure how she feels about that.College AU for AU Yeah August.





	A New Role

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend finally break me down and get me into FF7. I binged a video of all the cut screens in Crisis Core and then started playing the original game. The official prompt for this actual drabble is
>
>> "AU wish. New fandom, if you are brave: Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core. There is a full HD video of the game (like 3h) on youtube. All the important characters are introduced in like the first 30 minutes. I want to request a Music AU in a big city, of characters YOU like. I think you'll like Angeal."
> 
> In terms of what you're about to read: Listen. It’ll just be easier for us all if you go into this knowing Sephiroth is a little OOC and that I really don’t care. More notes about the AU at the end! 

“ _Again_.”

Aeris jerked awake, the echo of his deep baritone rattling around the silent room. It had been two weeks since classes ended and three weeks since his final, but she hadn’t escaped his grasp yet. The dreams didn’t mean anything, just washes of color and different landscapes that didn’t make sense, all to end with her nervous and anxious and waiting for something before hearing his bitter disappointment pull her out of sleep.

She threw off the covers and stalked to the kitchen, looking for peace a glass of water might offer.

Sitting in the small kitchenette, she let the silence of the night embrace her. Being awake at 3:30 in the morning should be a good thing, like coming home late from a party or catching a midnight showing at the theater.

Intense dreams and haunting voices and humiliating memories of repeated failures? Not a good reason to be awake and hopefully, she’d get back to sleep soon. Last time she woke up to his voice demanding perfection, she watched the sun rise. Not this time. Not going to happen again. She was going to finish her water, wash her face, climb right back into bed, and go back to sleep. No way was she going to let him keep the control he somehow held over her.

Aeris downed her glass, sipped a second, then washed the cup and left it in the sink. She took her time washing her face, ears, and neck, and even went further to apply moisturizer and a night cream. She changed into comfortable pajamas, turned the air down low and the fan up high, and crawled under the warm comforters. On her side, head against a soft pillow and her body curled around the sheets, she closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, and banished every thought that wasn’t getting to sleep.

Somehow, she did.

***

“Hey, Aeris! Over here!”

Taking a breath, she made her way through the tables until she found Zack. She knew there was going to be a group – he somehow managed to get her to agree to meet him and “a couple friends” for drinks and she couldn’t get out of it. Sly man knew her work schedule. So she put on a smile and a cool sundress, hoping the comfortable fabric would help keep her at ease with whoever Zack managed to bring out.

She spotted his messy black hair instantly and didn’t look at others until she got closer. A few other undergrads lingered around, but Zack was sitting with three of the TAs.  _Him_ being one of them.

Her steps stuttered, but she continued on. She’d had classes with Angeal and Sephiroth, the former being one of her favorites and the latter being an experience she wish she didn’t remember, but hadn’t had Genesis. The guitarist didn’t teach many and instead focused on his own course load. How he managed to foist those responsibilities onto the other two, she didn’t know.

Angeal smiled warmly in welcome, shifting down the bench to offer her a seat next to Zack. She took it, grateful to be sitting between two people she knew, but it put her directly across from that icy green stare.

“Took you long enough!” Zack said before she could open her mouth, his heavy arm draping over her shoulders. “I almost thought you were going to stand me up.”

“Please,” she protested. “You’d just show up at my door and drag me out anyway.”

He laughed and it helped her ease her shoulders. Just a little. If Zack was here and carefree and laughing, she might be able to relax and enjoy herself, too.

“It’s nice to see you out of class, Aeris,” Angeal said from her left and she turned to offer him a smile.

“You, too! Though I’m certain you usually don’t enjoy hanging out with your students during breaks.”

“You’re not my student anymore,” he reminded her. “Not after that perfect score you got on my exam.”

Her cheeks heated, a little bashful under the reminder. She’d studied her ass off for that final.

“I trust you know Sephiroth and Genesis?” he asked, nodding toward the two men across from them.

“Ms. Gainsborough was in one of my classes last semester as well,” Sephiroth answered for her, his deep voice just as captivating here as it was in her dreams. She suppressed a shudder at the idea of adding more statements to pull her out of sleep. “She did rather well.”

Aeris blinked. She did well? According to his demeanor over the last half of the semester, as well as every word, every demand, every bit of attention he’d ever given her, she’d barely scraped by!

Genesis’s chuckle broke her from her surprise. “Seems you enjoy scaring all of your students. You really enjoy making them feel like they’re failing?”

Thankfully, Zack jumped right back in. “Aeris? Fail? She’s the only reason I passed my theory class.”

“No,” she forced, latching onto the new topic with an urgency she tried to hide, “the only reason you passed theory is because Angeal was kind enough to accept your late work.”

A few other classmates took that moment to drop in, finally moving the conversation from her. It was easy to enjoy food and drinks and tales of how others were faring, though it wasn’t easy to ignore the quiet stare from across the table.

He didn’t say anything more and when she left, she gave herself a mental pat on the back for not quivering in her seat.

***

Meeting up with the grad students became a weekly thing. It was apparent Zack had become good friends with them over the last semester and enjoyed hanging out. He seemed determined to rope her into it, too. She tried not to mind too much. It was a nice interlude between the boring summer that was only disrupted by her job on campus.

Angeal had a wonderful sense of humor, something she’d known during classes, but hadn’t been privy to being on the receiving end of. Genesis was just as flighty in real life as he appeared in forums, but the man was still a genius when it came to manipulating the guitar strings. She still couldn’t understand how he heard the hidden keys to perform his runs in, but she definitely enjoyed watching the process. Maybe one day, she’d get him to teach her.

Ha!  _Maybe_.

Sephiroth was still just as much a mystery as he had been during the semester. Quiet and contained, he seemed content to watch her with those eerily bright eyes, letting the silence say all he needed to say. Thankfully, she didn’t get caught under that spell often as Zack kept her laughing. But despite the voice still in her dreams and the memories of his disdain over her failure to master the keys so fresh in her mind, intrigue grew.

A month into their meetups, Aeris was late. Way late. Work had been long and the weather had been terrible and by the time she got home, she needed nothing more than a shower. The hot water had felt better than she realized and forty-five minutes after their usual meet up time, she pulled open the doors to the bar and peeked inside.

For once, the flash of silver hair and searing green eyes had her breathing a sigh of relief. She hadn’t missed them.

As she got closer, she realized it was only Sephiroth at the table, a single glass of amber liquid in front of him. Looking around, she wondered if the guys were at the bar or if they were over playing with the high-tech jukebox, but she couldn’t find them anywhere. Did they already leave?

Hesitantly, she approached the table. She wasn’t certain her company would be welcome if they were the only ones there, but it seemed rude not to check on him anyway. Maybe everyone else was running as late as she.

“Where is everyone?” she asked as she took a seat, ignoring the nerves skittering over her skin.

She’d never get used to the potency of his stare from this close.

Instead of answering, he waved over the waiter and let her place her order. Seemed he welcomed her company even though he didn’t seem to put any stock into it before.

“It appears to be just us this evening,” he finally answered once the waiter left after delivering her drink.

“Really?”

A nod, though not surprising. He didn’t waste many words.

“I’m sorry I’m so late, then.” The cider was clean and crisp on her tongue and just what she needed after such a long day. “I didn’t realize you’d be sitting here alone.”

“I don’t mind.”

She offered a wry smile. While he might not mind his own company, she seriously doubted he didn’t have a problem with tardiness. “I got caught in the rain on my way home from work,” she explained anyway, “then lost track of time in the shower. By the time I realized what time it was, I rushed here as soon as I could.”

Sephiroth watched her in silence, his gaze touching on her wet hair, her makeup-free face, and the clean clothes she tossed on before returning to her own green eyes. “Aeris, I don’t mind.”

Her smile softened, an unsettled quiver running through her at the sound of his voice curling around her name. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

He held up his glass in answer and she clinked her bottle against it. Maybe enjoying a quiet drink with Sephiroth wouldn’t be so bad.

“Did you really believe you were failing my class?” he asked suddenly.

Blinking at him her mind raced, remembering what Genesis joked about that first time. It wasn’t something she expected him to discuss — Sephiroth had a strict stance on his teaching style and it hadn’t been something he hid. She’d known what to expect the moment she received his syllabus.

“It was hard not to,” she answered with a tight smile, a probably failed attempt at laughing it off. “You…you were demanding and sometimes, it seemed like nothing we did would ever be good enough. Not that I think that was necessarily a bad thing,” she rushed to clarify, hoping desperately she didn’t offend him and ruin whatever sort of truce had been built since the end of the semester. “I learned a lot and I know some of those lessons I won’t forget.”

He didn’t respond and she didn’t expect him to, so Aeris filled the silence by sipping more of her cider. It didn’t feel awkward or tense, not like she would have guessed after having this conversation, but Sephiroth was still studying her in that quiet way of his.

“How long have you known Zack?”

Well, that was out of left field, but it was a much safer topic. “Going on three years. I had the unfortunate luck to sit next to him during our first music theory class and he’s stuck by me since.”

“And how long have you been dating?”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “We’re not dating. Haven’t ever dated. He’s just a friend.” Cocking her head to the side, she thought back over all the times he would have seen them together. Nothing jumped out at her that would signal any bond other than a platonic one. “Why?”

Something that looked like satisfaction crossed his features and he waved for the waiter again. “Would you like another one?”

Now he was just messing with her. Sephiroth always left everyone to order their own drinks, but she decided to take the bait. Whatever it was for.

“Sure.”

***

“You really don’t have to walk me home.”

He still didn’t say anything and unlike the beginning of the night, Aeris didn’t mind his silence. Of course, that was probably due to the three ciders with no dinner buzzing around the edges of her consciousness.

“Seriously, Sephiroth, I’m three blocks away. I can make it there on my own.”

Still nothing. Not a single word as he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued escorting her down the sidewalk.

“You usually leave in the opposite direction,” she pushed. “You don’t have to waste your time, it’s perfectly okay.”

That effort to get her way fell flat as he leveled her with a stern stare, not a single pause in his step.

Taking in another breath, she tried a different approach. “Look, it’s really nice of you, but I’m used to it. Zack usually parts ways here and heads on home and it’s really not—”

“Zack lets you walk home alone?” he interrupted and judging from his tone, it was not something she should have told him.

“Sephiroth—”

“For the last month, you’ve been walking home alone?” he asked again, his voice even colder.

“It’s really not that big of a deal—”

“ _Aeris_.”

Her jaw snapped shut, wisely deciding to cease her arguments. There was the tone, the same tone she heard in her dreams. The demand for perfection when her fingers fumbled over the keys or when her hands hesitated just a little too long and knocked off the rhythm. She’d heard that far too many times during the semester over the soft sounds of the piano and she knew better than to argue.

It seemed Sephiroth was determined to see her to her door and judging from the clench in his jaw, he wasn’t going to accept any other option.

They walked in silence, this one more tense than the small ones they fell in at the bar. She didn’t know what to think of this. Was he really that polite? Or worried about her safety? He hadn’t shown anything that would amount to this before, but she wouldn’t lie — it was nice to have the company. Usually, once Zack disappeared, she all but ran the remaining blocks to her building and darted up the stairs to her floor. Having Sephiroth there was…nice.

Which was  _weird_. His company hadn’t ever been a soothing one, nor had she relished all the times he’d stood at her side while she struggled through a new passage. Maybe it was because his displeasure wasn’t directed at her that made it easier for her to enjoy it.

Aeris figured he would see her to the building and be done, but one glance at his expectant face told her otherwise. Pulling out her keycard, she swiped it through the scanner and led them both into the building. It wasn’t terrible to have his presence behind her and for once, she made her way to the elevator instead of the stairwell.

“I usually take the stairs,” she found herself explaining. “It works off some of those calories and I have this super irrational fear of being stuck in one alone, but I’m not alone now and it would be an awful way to repay your kindness to have you climb up six flights unnecessarily.”

He said nothing, though the corner of his lips twitched. She counted that as a success.

The elevator ride was quiet, too, and the floor of her dorm empty when the elevator arrived. She had been lucky to keep her dorm through the summer months instead of moving to a different one, but no one else on her floor had stayed that summer. She hadn’t thought much of the privacy before then, but with Sephiroth still at her side, she was grateful to be away from prying eyes.

“This is me,” she announced, fishing her keys out of her small purse as she came to a stop in front of her door. Fitting the key in the hole, she unlocked the door and finally turned to him. “Thank you for walking me up.”

He didn’t say anything, just continued watching her in that quiet, calculating way of his.

“Sorry for making you walk all this way.” She still couldn’t believe he was standing there in her hallway. “And now you have even further to go before you’re home and you really didn’t—”

“Aeris.”

She grimaced, the sudden softness in his tone exposing how ungrateful she was being. “Sorry! I just— uh…” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

With one last look, she let herself into the apartment, locked the door behind her, and sank to the floor, wondering what on earth just happened.

***

“Sephiroth, you live in the other direction. What are you doing?”

He fell in step beside her again, much to the confusion of the rest of the group, particularly Zack.

“Walking Aeris home.”

Three questioning stares flicked from him to her and Aeris fought not to squirm under the scrutiny.

“You don’t have to, I—”

“Leave her to walk alone,” he interrupted, his tone short.

Damn, Sephiroth was not happy. She knew he hadn’t been content with her answers the last time, but she hadn’t known he would hold such contempt toward Zack about it now.

“Well, I mean, it’s only a few blocks—”

“I am walking her home.”

Silence stretched between them, only amplified when Genesis started snickering. Aeris kept her gaze in the direction of her building, not wanting to see whatever thoughts were flickering across Angeal’s face, and definitely not the contention between Zack and Sephiroth. Finally, something gave and she assumed it was Zack because the three of them began the route to her dorm.

Tension eased as soon as Zack parted ways, hollering a tipsy  _goodnight_ and leaving them to their devices. It wasn’t comfortable to be alone with Sephiroth, so very aware of his tall frame beside her, but it wasn’t as awkward as it had been the week before. It seemed she was slowly growing accustomed to his presence.

Into the building, up the elevator — oh, this really was such a relief to use instead of the staircase — and to her door again. Key into the lock and it seemed much less tense than it had the week before. Almost as if she enjoyed his silent company watching over her.

“Thank you for walking me up—”

His thumb and finger gently grasped her chin, angled her face up, and he silenced her with the soft press of his lips against hers. He only touched her in those two places, but heat seared down her body as if he had pressed against her completely.

“Have a good night, Aeris,” he whispered against her lips. His breath coasted her skin in a soft caress before he released her, watched her get safely inside, and then left.

That night his voice floated through her dreams, and for the first time ever since she started hearing him in her sleep, she slept the whole night through.

***

She saw him three more times before he pressed her against her door, then left. Another two times before she invited him in and he pressed her into her sofa, then left again. Aeris didn’t make it two days before she texted him, met him at the door to her building where he pressed her against the wall, the elevator door, and then finally into her mattress, and then he didn’t leave until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis are all grad students: Sephiroth and Genesis for Jazz Instrumental Performance (piano and guitar) and Angeal for Music Theory and Composition with an unofficial jazz emphasis. Zack’s undergrad major is Instrumental Performance in percussion and Aeris is Music Therapy. I think. (Honestly, I haven’t given a whole lot of thought to her major, but that really fits her and I like the idea of it. She just excels at theory, so Zack stuck to her like white on rice. Also, Zack’s starting to take up more and more jazz classes, so I think he changed his focus from classical to jazz, too.) 
> 
> Angeal’s the best theory teacher the school has. Sephiroth got stuck teaching a piano class and isn’t really happy about it, but did what he needed to do for his scholarship to keep paying out. Genesis somehow finagled his way out of teaching and I think it’s because he forwent the financial aid, paying out of pocket through student loans and money he makes from performing gigs in the city. Or maybe he got the scholarship anyway and plays favorites to the dean. Who knows.
> 
> For Aeris’s fear of the elevator -- I think her fear of the sky makes perfect fucking sense in the game considering she’s from the slums and never, ever sees the sky, but I’ve heard a lot of criticism for it. So instead of ignoring it (because really, it makes so much sense and I’ve seen it in people who have never seen the ocean looking at the beach for the first time), I translated it into a silly fear she’s aware is silly because we all have those.
> 
> I wanted to add more to this drabble, but the more I got to know the characters in the game, the more I almost sent Aeris after Angeal because oh man is that boy one fine tree I’d love to climb. But I figured this idea would fit Aeris and Sephiroth best and I like the idea of Angeal getting it on with another grad student while quietly lusting after Zack. Whatever works. 
> 
> I’m aware this seems OOC for Sephiroth, but it makes sense in my head. That’s probably due to the large amount of backstory and other scenes in my head that didn’t make it out. HOWEVER this is supposed to be a drabble and it’s already over 3k words, so I tried to cut out everything else and keep it short.
> 
> A lot of this is based on my own experiences, though it ends a whole lot better than my real life friend being hit on by our real life TA. Know your comfort, kids! If you’re okay with a former grad student hitting on you during summer when you’re no longer their student, have fun. If you’re not, reject their advances. If they don't listen, buckle down with supportive friends, dig your heels in, and put that grad student in their place. They'll back off. And if they don't, you blast that all over everywhere because the university/college will pay attention to that shit on social media. You’ll be fine, I promise, especially if you have good people at your back.
> 
> And that’s it for the long author’s note. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
